


My Ego Characterizations

by DarkstacheLives



Series: Separate But Still Similar [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), AntiDapper - Freeform, Bingle - Freeform, Darkstache - Freeform, Dr.Iplierst, F/M, Implied Relationships, KingTrimmer, M/M, Other, Trickshot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstacheLives/pseuds/DarkstacheLives
Summary: Even though there are sooooooooo many versions of this out there, I decided to share my version of the egos :3c





	1. Age

Ipliers

Dark: My version of Dark is 100 years older than Mark, so 130.

Wilford: I LOVE the idea that Wil is older than Dark to any extent, so my Wil is 132.

Dr. Iplier: 34. Doctor-boi isn’t that old.

Host: 39, almost 40.

Google: He’s the same age as the actual search engine, so my boi is 20.

Bing: Same deal as Google, making him 10. P r e c i o u s child.

Ed: 42.

Silver: 29. 

Bim: 27.

King: 26.

Yandere: 18. B e a n.

Eric: 23.

Derek: 53.

Jims: Both are 122.

Reynolds: Also 20.

Septics

Anti: 29 (same as Jack).

Henrik: 37.

Jameson: 27, my smol dapper boi.

Jackie: 28.

Chase: 30.

Marvin: Also 28.

Robbie: He’s technically dead so??? Let’s just say he’s been a zombie for 7 years and he was Jack’s age when he ‘died’.


	2. Who They're Dating

Ipliers

Dark: Wil.

Wilford: Dark.

Dr. Iplier: Host.

Host: Dr. Iplier.

Google: Bing.

Bing: Google.

Ed: C H I L D T R A F F I C K E R.

Silver: Nah, he’s single and ready to mingle.

Bim: King.

King: Bim.

Yandere: Reynolds (I will go down with this ship).

Eric: Boi’s too anxious.

Derek: *cough* Douche *cough*.

Jims: Have you met them?

Reynolds: Yandere.

Septics

Anti: Jameson.

Henrik: Lol nope. Single dad of six.

Jameson: Anti.

Jackie: He’s an aromantic boi who just wants to be friends uwu.

Chase: Marvin.

Marvin: Chase.

Robbie: C h i l d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, nothing's canon! I enjoy feedback!


	3. What Type of Dance They'd Take (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dancer, so I tend to think about what types of dance the egos would take lol

Ipliers

Dark: Classical Ballet, because Mr. Dapper with his suits would absolutely take Ballet and he would rock pointe shoes shut up.

Wilford: Tap dancing. He's eccentric enough for it and it requires a lot of energy, so-

Dr. Iplier: Theatre Dance, the over-dramatic son of a b-tch.

Host: Um blind?? It’s hard to dance when you can’t see- trust me.

Google: Tap, but the more showy, theatrical style.

Bing: Also Tap, but the hardore kind where it’s nonstop movement and done to Technologic.

Ed: I feel like he’d take Ballet to prove a point, and then immediately quit. Hmm, maybe square dancing?

Silver: Modern, Contemporary.

Bim: A mix of Ballet and Contemporary.

King: Classical Ballet w/ Dark.

Yandere: This girl will blow you away with her Tik Tok dances (okay, but seriously, she’d take Hip Hop).

Eric: Bollywood, because I love Doctor_Discord’s headcanon that Eric is insanely flexible and Bollywood is all about that.

Derek: N O

Jims: RJ would do Stage Acrobatics and CJ would also be in Ballet, but the two of them together do Theatre Dance with Dr. Iplier.

Reynolds: That weird interpretive style where everyone looks like they’re having a seizure (no shade though)

Septics

Anti: Jazz and Contemporary.

Henrik: Tap, because aesthetic.

Jameson: Theatre Dance. You know why.

Jackie: Stage Acrobatics. He can do a mean roundoff backhandspring back tuck.

Chase: Jazz and Ballet (Quick imagine: Chase partnering Dark because they’re at the same level and Chase lifting Dark into air).

Marvin: Everything. No, I didn’t stutter. My extra boi does it a l l .

Robbie: Contemporary, because it’s open enough that he can do whatever and still have it be dance; less stress for him uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh?? I thought this was fun so-
> 
> If you're wondering, I take/have taken Ballet, Jazz, Theatre Dance, Tap, Contemporary, Hip Hop, Bollywood, Acrobatics, and Character :))


	4. My Hero Academia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently got obsessed with BNHA, so I made an AU w/ the Egos!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't contain spoilers to BNHA, so if you haven't watched it, you're good.

Ipliers

Dark: His quirk is using the shadows to form them into solid spikes he can use as weapons

Wilford:His quirk is a sparkly pink aura that's intoxicating to smell and he uses it to warp reality and have people see, hear, smell, and feel things that aren't really there. He also carries a gun that he uses when his aura isn't enough.

Dr. Iplier: His quirk works with stamina; he gives his energy to others, and usually ends up passing out afterwards. 

Host: His quirk is very similar to what he has already; his sight allows him to see without his eyes and create things out of thin air. If he uses it too much, though, his sockets bleed out

Google: He's very tech savvy and can bring life to machines. He has three that he's named Oliver, Red, and Green and they fight for him when he needs them to, or they can just be his friends uwu

Bing: His quirk is similar to Google's, except his machines are a part of him. They're kinda like reinforcements to his body and he uses them like accessories

Ed: He's quirkless

Silver: He can fly and can withstand extreme temperatures.

Bim: Again, no quirk, but he's still a cannibal ;)

King: He can communicate with animals. He prefers squirrels, but it works with any animal.

Yandere: Yan is extremely talented with blades and uses it to her advantage. Her vision can tunnel though if she finds a senpai and she will only fight for him

Eric: No quirk :( One of the reasons his dad is so hard on him

Derek: He has a way with words. Like, he could persuade someone to eat their own shoes. He mostly uses it to sell merchandise, though 

Jims: Nothing. Much sneak, however

Reynolds: Again, no quirk

Septics

Anti: He has regeneration powers, so if he gets injured, he can repair himself. But if he gets injured in a vital area, it won't regenerate (i.e. his neck)

Henrik: He can mend broken bones, seal up cuts, etc. Too much, though, and his body starts taking on whatever damage he heals.

Jameson: Dapper boi has no quirk, but he designs the other's costumes!

Jackie: Jackie's is simple, but powerful; super strength.

Chase: Sad dad has no quirk (Psst. Stacy left him because of it)

Marvin: Marvin has his spellbook and it lets him enhance his own abilities with magic. He quirk is the ability to use these spells without getting hurt. Anyone without his quirk who tried to use the spellbook would die.

Robbie: No quirk, but he's a very supportive bean :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, none of this is canon! Just my little imagination going a bit too far!  
> And if you notice I did something horribly, absolutely wrong, let me know! I'm new!!


End file.
